


By Any Other Name

by frozenCinders



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: :pleading:, CSRverse, M/M, i'm so sorry non csrverse people just looking for off fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Lepi insists on calling Lenny by his full name, and Lenny calls Lepi not by his name, but by his grade. These things are understood.
Relationships: Lepi/Borbo | Lenore Thaddeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	By Any Other Name

"... Lenore."

"Yeeees?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you sitting in my lap."

Lepi is simply on the end of the couch, leaving more than enough room for Lenny to sit next to him, were he a reasonable man.

"Well, I don't see any other available seating," he insists anyway.

"What's wrong with the rest of the sofa?"

"The what of the what?"

"Or your desk chair?" Lepi asks, pointing to the chair in question, ahead of him and to his right.

"Hm?" Lenny plays dumb, turning his head fully to the left.

Lepi sighs in defeat and Lenny moves so his legs swing out onto the rest of the couch. Lepi moves his legs apart just enough for Lenny to fall between them-- he's uncomfortably bony, after all.

"You're not even doing anything over here," Lenny complains. "At least play a game with me."

"I have no interest in "Mario's Cart"."

Lepi watches Lenny's eyes fall half-lidded as he purposely gets the name wrong. His eyes smile just a little, and maybe Lenny doesn't notice.

Not too unexpected, though not entirely predictable either, Lenny brings his arms up around Lepi's neck and nuzzles his stupid helmet into his collarbone.

"Well, at least spend some quality time with me, Lepi," he sighs softly.

Lepi's eyes disappear and his face floods with a splash of pink. The blood rush has his body temperature rising so quickly he almost instantly starts sweating. Is that the first time Lenny has used his name..? What does this mean? What is he getting at? Was it an accident?

Should he bring it up? Surely, Lenny will simply play dumb as he is so infuriatingly accustomed to doing, pretending he doesn't know he said it. Hell, or maybe he _doesn't_ know. No, he has to. Everything he does is calculated... except maybe when it's not.

"You like cuddles, riiight? Just kidding, I already know you do," Lenny says while Lepi is still distracted, his silly voice barely filtering in through Lepi's own thoughts.

Without a word, Lepi nudges Lenny's legs until he turns to face forward again, leaving the majority of the couch empty. Then, he squeezes tight around Lenny's waist and topples the two of them over, trapping him there.

"Hgh--! Hey!"

"Spend some quality time with me, Lenny," he says back to him, and Lenny's whole body twitches once as it stills completely, a stifled, strangled gasp just barely noticeable.

"You--"

"It's only fair," Lepi says. "Revenge is a satisfying thing, isn't it?"

"Well, you would know... Lepi."

The shock has faded, but the novelty of Lenny using his name is still quite active.

"To retaliate against a retaliation is simply childish... Lenny."

"Then who here is the child, Lepi?"

"I would say it's the old man I'm currently pinning down. What was his name? Lenny?"

His antennae thwip back against Lepi's face, too flexible and small to hurt but more than enough to be annoying. Of course, Lepi has an obligation to get him back for that. He kicks lightly at Lenny's ankle, who kicks him back. They get into a bit of a scuffle, but Lenny still doesn't manage to wriggle free from Lepi's grasp.

"Urgh. You're annoying," Lenny gripes.

Lepi is finally showing him the love he's always bugging him for and he thanks him by thrashing about and complaining? He narrows his eyes at Lenny and stops matching his kicks and smacks, eventually bringing Lenny's fighting to a halt.

"... What?" he asks, suspicious.

While he's still, Lepi presses a gentle kiss to the top of Lenny's helmet. His visor's display blanks, hiding his eyes. Suddenly, he violently jerks to the side, rolling both of them off of the couch. The impact gets a small grunt out of Lepi and an exaggerated groan out of Lenny.

"Now look what you did!" Lenny accuses, his display clear again as he sits up.

"What _I_ did?"

"That was your fault!"

"How was your decision to fall over and take me with you _my_ fault?"

Lepi stands just long enough to sit on the couch again, effectively looming over Lenny for as long as he remains on the floor. He just sits there, squinting up at Lepi.

"Well, this was all your fault, so make it up to me," he still insists. Lepi rolls his eyes.

"Fine. We can play your "Mario's Cart"."

Lenny throws his hands up and falls back down to the floor.

"Hate you," he says.

"Yes, I hate you too," Lepi replies.

It's been some time since they've both become aware that they're lying through their teeth.


End file.
